Dulce Hermana
by Inersia45Radiasi
Summary: "Inikah yang disebut kerja sama?"/ Malam minggu untuk ketiga kakak-beradik di rumah Date Masamune dan Date Kokuto./ WARNING: OOC, Crossover Pairing (Ichigo x Keiji, Kokuto x Masamune, Jin x Ieyasu), fem!Keiji, fem!Masamune, fem!Ieyasu, R-18(frontal!*gegulingan*), kata-kata kasar. DLDR


HUAHAHAHA! Author buat fic baru lagi nih! Huahahha— *dilempar stawberry*

Keiji : Apa-apaan fic ini!

Ieyasu : Hapus Thor!

Masamune : _This my body_! _Don't touch it!_

Me : Don ker, ah! *kabur*

Alasan kenapa terbentuk pair ini karena—seperti yang pernah saya bilang di FF crossover sebelumnya—kesamaan suara a.k.a seiyuu a.k.a voice actor. Keiji dan Ichigo, Masamune dan Kokuto, serta Ieyasu dan Jin. Tapi, seperti yang kalian tahu—(Readers 1: Tahu apa sih? ; Readers 2: Entahlah! Authornya gaje!)—bahwa saya menyukai Keiji!uke, so, para BASARAlah yang jadi ukenya! (Masamune, Keiji, Ieyasu: APA!?)

Boleh, boleh! Yang pecinta Uke!Masamune mana suaranya! (Readers: Hitto!) Yang pecinta Uke!Ieyasu mana suaranya! (Readers: KIZUNA!) Yang pecinta Uke!Keiji mana suaranya! (Author: KEI-CHAAAN! *heboh sendiri* *pundung seketika*) jangan salahkan author ya!

Oke, daripada ngebacot, mangga, calik jeung dimacaan! Enjoy!

 **DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

* * *

"Kerja sama!?" sebuah teriakan terkejut dari kelas 12-3.

"Kenapa kalian bertiga terkejut?" tanya guru yang sedang mengajar saat itu di kelas tersebut.

Lelaki berambut oranye yang bernama lengkap Kurosaki Ichigo berseru, "Aku tidak pernah bisa kerja sama dengan kedua berengsek berambut putih itu!" sembari menunjuk kedua orang yang ia sebut 'brengsek'.

"Apa!? Siapa juga yang mau kerja sama dengan kedua sialan seperti kalian!" salah satu dari yang berambut putih dan memakai bandana yang menutupi mata kanannya—bernama lengkap Date Kokuto—membalas ejekan Ichigo.

"Orang bodoh seperti mereka, tidak pantas bekerja sama dengan orang terhormat sepertiku," ucap datar yang berambut putih satu lagi—yang bernama Kariya Jin.

"APA!?" Kokuto dan Ichigo berteriak tidak terima.

"Hei kalian! Ini hanya tugas kelompok saja. Untuk apa kalian bertengkar seperti itu," kata sang guru seolah tidak ada masalah.

"HANYA!?" tegas ketiga murid tersebut.

Karena tidak tahan dengan keributan mereka, sang guru pun naik darah. Dipukul mejanya keras lalu berdiri dari kursinya, "POKOKNYA TIDAK ADA PROTES! AKRAB-TIDAK AKRAB, KALIAN HARUS KERJA SAMA!"

Ketiganya pun diam mendengar amarah gurunya. Pasrah, itulah yang bisa mereka lakukan.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Dulce Hermana**

 **Rate : M**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **Disclaimer : Bleach (c) Tite Kubo & Sengoku Basara (c) Capcom**

 **Warning: OOC, Crossover Pairing (Ichigo x Keiji, Kokuto x Masamune, Jin x Ieyasu), fem!Keiji, fem!Masamune, fem!Ieyasu, R-18(frontal!*gegulingan*), kata-kata kasar**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Waktu berjalan begitu cepat pada hari itu. Sekarang adalah jam pulang. Di depan gerbang sekolah, berdiri tiga siswi kelas sepuluh yang sedang menunggu seseorang.

"Masamune, Kokuto- _senpai_ sudah keluar belum?" tanya perempuan yang berambut panjang diantaranya, yang bernama Kurosaki Keiji.

" _Don't ask me 'cause I don't know_! _Bitch-brother_ itu selalu keluar paling telat. Sementara aku harus menunggunya!" keluh gadis ber _eyepatch_ dan berambut pendek sebahu. Yang bernama lengkap Date Masamune itu bertanya ke seorang lagi, "Kau, Ieyasu? _How about yours brother_?"

Yang bernama lengkap Kariya Ieyasu itu menggeleng. "Entahlah. Aku selalu sabar menunggunya tetapi dia tidak pernah merasakan rasa capekku menunggu."

Beberapa lama kemudian, tiga orang lelaki yang terlihat kusut menghampiri mereka bertiga.

"—AKHIRNYA! – _FINALLY!_ " seru Keiji dan Masamune saat melihat ketiga perjaka tersebut sementara Ieyasu hanya tersenyum _sweatdrop_ ditempat.

"Ieyasu, ayo. Kita pulang sekarang," perintah Jin dengan cueknya melewati ketiga gadis itu.

"Ee~? Jin- _niisan_ ada apa?" tanya Ieyasu bingung melihat kakaknya yang cuek itu.

"Sedang masa pubernya kali," bisik Keiji pada Ieyasu yang diabaikan.

"Susul dia! Nanti marah loh!" ucap Masamune.

"Kalau begitu, aku pulang dulu ya! Dadah Keiji, Masamune, Ichigo- _senpai_ , Kokuto- _senpai_!" Ieyasu pun menjauh sambil melambaikan tangan pada keempat orang tersebut. Keiji dan Masamune membalas lambaiannya sedangkan Kokuto dan Ichigo sama sekali tidak peduli.

"Ayo Keiji, kita pulang juga," ucap Ichigo dengan nada yang sama seperti Jin. Ichigo mulai melangkah jauh dari ketiga orang itu.

"Buru-buru sekali," Keiji pun mengikuti kakaknya dari belakang, "Duluan ya, Masamune, Kokuto- _senpai_!"

Sesaat sebelum Ichigo semakin jauh, Kokuto berseru, "Oi, Ichigo! Jangan lupa!" dan dibalas dengan tangan kanan Ichigo yang diangkat tanda mengerti.

"'Lupa apa'?" tanya Masamune pada kakaknya.

"Mereka bakal ke rumah kita hari Sabtu," jelas Kokuto dengan nada pasrah.

"(Ada apa ini?)," Masamune bergumam sendiri disaat kedua pelayannya sudah datang. "Masamune- _sama_ , Kokuto- _sama_. Mobil diparkir di sana," kata salah satu pelayannya yang bernama Katakura Kojuuro. Kojuro pun segera mengambil tas Masamune dan membawanya. Begitu pula satu pelayan lagi, melakukan hal yang sama pada Kokuto. Mereka pun mengikuti kedua pelayannya dari belakang.

"Suiren, aku ingin kau membantuku mencari barang-barang ini," ucap Kokuto menyerahkan kertas yang berisi daftar yang harus dibeli. Yang dipanggil Suiren menerimanya dan mulai membacanya. "Baiklah," jawab Suiren.

Masamune sempat melihat daftar barang yang harus dibeli. "( _A homework_? Tumben mereka bisa sekelompok. Padahal kudengar, mereka tidak pernah akur.)," banyak pertanyaan yang mengiang di kepala Masamune.

* * *

Dua hari berlalu. Hari Sabtu dimana Masamune dan Kokuto berenang. Selain itu, masa-masa 'malam minggu' itu biasanya dimanfaatkan Masamune untuk mengundang kedua temannya untuk menginap. Tidak terasa hari sudah siang, kedua kakak-beradik yang dari kolam renang pun pulang ke rumah. Begitu Masamune dan kakaknya sampai di rumah mereka yang besar, Masamune ingat kalau hari ini adalah hari dimana kakak dari kedua temannya akan mampir ke rumahnya.

Masamune pun bertanya sesuatu hal. " _Brother_ , _Brother_ sudah akrab sama mereka ya?" tanyanya dengan nada menggoda.

"Apa!? Akrab sama mereka? Tidak mungkin!" bantah Kokuto pada Masamune yang langsung duduk sejenak di sofa.

" _So,_ kenapa _brother_ mengajak mereka ke rumah?" tanya Masamune yang sedang menaiki tangga rumahnya.

"Kerja kelompok, puas!?" balas Kokuto tidak peduli. Masamune hanya mengangkat bahu dan melanjutkan perjalanannya ke kamarnya. Dia pun masuk lalu merebahkan diri di tempat tidur. Gadis bermata satu ini tampaknya sangat letih karena acara berenang dengan kakaknya, dia pun menyalakan AC lalu mengambil Hpnya, membuka grup _chat_ nya yang hanya beranggotakan dirinya, Keiji, dan Ieyasu dan mengetik sesuatu.

 _[Masamune : Guys, hari ini orang tuaku tidak akan pulang. Kalian mau menginap dirumahku?]_

Masamune pun menunggu jawabannya sambil membuka aplikasi lain—lebih tepatnya game. Baru beberapa detik, sudah ada dua jawaban masuk ke dalam kontaknya.

 _[Keiji : Aku mau. Soalnya Yuzu dan Karin sedang pergi juga bersama Tousan. Sementara Nii-san, katanya ada kerja kelompok.]_

 _[Ieyasu : Sama. Jin-niisan juga ada kerja kelompok. Rumah jadinya sepi. Boleh tuh, meramaikan rumah. Hehehe...]_

Masamune pun membalas.

 _[Masamune : Kalau begitu, I wait for you in my house. Kebetulan malam minggu, enaknya ngapain ya?]_

 _[Keiji : Kita bahas itu di rumahmu saja. Aku siap-siap dulu! Kita bertemu jam setengah tujuh.]_

 _[Masamune : Ok!]_

 _[Ieyasu : *mengirim stiker*]_

Masamune pun menutup _chat_ dan menunggu ke dua sahabatnya itu. Karena terlalu lelah, Masamune ketiduran dengan Hpnya yang terlepas dari tangannya.

* * *

Jam 5 sore.

Masamune terbangun dan bersiap menyambut teman-temannya. Setelah mandi, mengganti pakaian, dan menyisir rambut, Masamune langsung turun ke bawah dan mencari pembantunya. "Kojuro, tolong siapkan makanan yang banyak. Teman-temanku akan datang hari ini," pintanya.

Kojuro menunduk pada tuannya. "Akan segera siap," dia pun berpaling dan pergi menuju dapur.

Sambil menunggu, Masamune duduk di ruang keluarga lalu menonton TV dengan santai sambil memakan _snack_ yang ada di meja. Disaat itu, Kokuto turun dari atas dengan pakaian rumah biasa tetapi tidak memakai bandananya hingga terlihat bekas luka bakar di wajah kanannya. Masamune yang mencium bau sabun kakaknya langsung menoleh padanya. " _Brother_? Tumben? Tidak biasanya _brother_ mandi sore."

Kokuto hanya berjalan diam dan duduk di dekat Masamune lalu melakukan hal yang sama. Mereka cukup menikmati tontonan mereka. Meskipun perempuan, Masamune memiliki tontonan kesukaan yang sama dengan Kokuto yaitu berita olahraga—apapun olahraganya.

Sementara jam masih menunjukan pukul setengah enam, suara bel sudah terdengar—tanda ada yang datang. Masamune dan Kokuto tidak begitu peduli dengan suara itu. Mereka tetap melanjutkan kesenangan mereka.

Akhirnya, Suiren, sang pelayan Kokuto-lah yang membukakan pintu. Dilihatnya empat orang dimana dua lelaki dan dua perempuan. Suiren mengenal kedua perempuan tersebut tetapi tidak pernah mengenal ke dua laki-laki itu. "Ieyasu- _san_ dan Keiji- _san_ , silahkan masuk," sambut Suiren. Keiji dan Ieyasu masuk dengan santainya. Saat kedua lelaki itu masuk, "Tunggu! Kalian siapa?" tahan Suiren yang membuat kedua lelaki itu terkejut.

"Oi pelayan. Kokuto tidak bilang apa-apa padamu?" tanya Jin dengan kasar.

"Kokuto- _sama_ tidak bilang apa-apa soal kalian," ucap Suiren yang langsung menutup pintu. Keiji dan Ieyasu yang melihat itu segera menahan pintunya. "Ada apa?" Suiren bingung melihat tingkah mereka.

"Begini, mereka itu—," belum selesai kalimat Keiji, terdengar suara teriakan dari ruang tengah.

"SUIREN, SIAPA ITU?"

"Keiji- _san_ , Ieyasu- _san_ , dan dua orang _nyasar_ ," jawab Suiren pada orang yang bertanya. Ichigo dan Jin hanya mengepalkan tangan tanda tidak terima dengan sebutan 'orang nyasar'. Kokuto dan Masamune pun menghampiri orang-orang yang sedang berdiri di ruang tamu tersebut.

"Yo, Keiji! Ieyasu!" sapa Masamune seperti biasa sambil mengangkat tangannya. Kedua gadis itu membalas dengan senyuman. Sedangkan Kokuto menyuruh Ichigo dan Jin masuk. "Yo, orang _nyasar_! Masuklah!" ejek Kokuto tersenyum yang dibalas dengan muka kesal kedua lelaki itu.

Keenam orang itu pun masuk lebih dalam ke rumah tersebut. Hal pertama yang mereka dapatkan adalah suguhan beberapa _snack_. Kojuro—yang sudah membuat makanan—membawakan nampan berisi enam gelas minuman. "Jus blueberry untuk Masamune- _sama_ , es jeruk-kelapa untuk Ieyasu- _san_ , milkshake stoberi-pisang untuk Keiji- _san_ , tiga latte untuk ketiga lelaki," tawar Kojuro pada tuannya dan keempat tamunya.

"Oi, Kokuto. Kenapa minuman para adik lebih bervariasi dari para kakak?" tanya Ichigo tidak terima.

"Aku tidak tahu apa kesukaan kalian," jawab Kokuto menyeruput pelan lattenya. "Makanya, sering-sering datang ke sini!" lanjutnya lagi.

"Kita saja tak pernah saling menyapa," tambah Jin mengambil biskuit lalu mencelupkan ke lattenya.

" _And you two_ , kenapa datangnya cepat sekali?" tanya Masamune pada ke dua temannya itu sambil mengaduk jusnya dengan sedotan.

Ieyasu yang sedang berusaha mengambil kelapa di gelasnya menggunakan sendok menjawab, "Yah, sekalian ikut Jin- _niisan_. Biar bisa _nebeng_."

Keiji yang sedang meminum milkshakenya melanjutkan, "Benar. Lagi pula, kita baru tahu kalau kakak-kakak kita akan kerja kelompok disini."

"Sudahlah. Jadi, apa rencana kita?" Masamune mulai membicarakan topik malam minggunya.

"Rencana, rencana. Kerjakan dulu PR-mu!" seru Kokuto.

"Bilang aja iri!" ejek Masamune melipat tangan dan menatap kakaknya kasar. "Lagipula, aku lebih pintar dari pada _brother_."

"Apa!?" Kokuto membalas tatapan tajam Masamune.

Sementara kakak-beradik bermata satu itu saling menatap satu sama lain, Jin dan Ieyasu hanya menghela nafas sedangkan Keiji dan Ichigo sedang berbagi milkshake.

"Kokuto, barang-barangnya sudah ada?" pertanyaan Jin yang berhasil meleraikan kedua kakak-beradik bermata satu itu.

"Ah, sudah. Kita kerjakan sekarang dari pada menunda tugas guru KAMVRET itu!" kata Kokuto yang ditegaskan dibagian kata 'Kamvret'.

Ichigo, Kokuto, dan Jin pun segera mengerjakan tugas yang rencanya akan dikumpulkan hari Senin. Sementara Keiji, Masamune, dan Ieyasu masih menikmati minuman serta pembicaran malam minggu mereka.

* * *

Beberapa jam berlalu hingga sekarang adalah pukul 8 malam. Keenam orang tersebut—dengan perut yang sudah kenyang sejak dua jam yang lalu, mereka masih sibuk dengan duniannya. Ieyasu, Masamune dan Keiji sedang bermain PS 3 milik Masamune sedangkan Kokuto dan ke dua kawannya sibuk mengerjakan tugas yang cukup banyak itu.

"Kampret tuh guru! Udah ga pernah ngejelasin, jarang masuk, ngasih tugas yang gaje-gaje lagi!" keluh Ichigo yang sedang menulis.

"Benar tuh! Pengen dibakar guru itu!" geram Kokuto ditengah-tengah kesibukannya.

Jin juga mulai merasa resah. "Hah~ Mau bagaimana lagi, _such a fucking teacher_!"

Ieyasu yang mendengar abangnya berbicara kasar, melempar bantal ke arahnya. "Ieyasu!" seru Jin tidak terima. "Jin _-niisan_ , berapa kali mama pernah bilang, jangan ngomong kasar!"

Jin malah mengejek dengan menggerak-gerakan mulutnya kesal. Ieyasu yang melihat tingkahnya langsung mengambil gelas dan menganggkatnya tinggi-tinggi. "Ieyasu!" tenang Masamune dan Keiji pada Ieyasu yang marah.

"Ga papa, Masamune, Keiji. Kakakku memang menyebalkan," seolah ada aura gelap, Ieyasu tersenyum sinis dengan harapan benar-benar bisa melempar gelas itu. Jin yang melihatnya, menyerah dan minta maaf, "Iya, iya. Maaf!"

Ieyasu kembali tenang dan melanjutkan permainannya. Ichigo dan Kokuto yang melihatnya hanya menelan ludah. "Seram juga adikmu," bisik Kokuto ketakutan.

"Memang begitulah dia," setuju Jin. Mereka pun melanjutkan pekerjaan mereka.

"Tapi aku setuju dengan perkataan _your brother_ , Ieyasu," kata Masamune tiba-tiba, "Guru kayak gitu, ga pantas mengajar."

Keiji hanya menghela nafas sedangkan Ieyasu tetap fokus pada permainannya karena sedang melawan _boss stage_.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Ichigo," Kokuto memulai pembicaraan di dalam kesibukan mereka. Yang dipanggil tetap fokus mengerjakan tugasnya agar cepat selesai. "Adikmu itu... Keiji bukan orang yang pemarah ya," kata Kokuto yang kesannya lebih ke pujian.

Ichigo yang mendengar itu agak tertegun. "Kau iri?"

Mendengar pertanyaan itu, kedua kakak terkejut kecil. Terlihat dari tangan mereka yang berhenti menulis. "Ah, tidak kok...," balas Kokuto. Padahal dalam hati kedua kakak yang terkejut itu seolah berkata, ' _kapan adikku bisa sebaik itu_...'

* * *

Jam terus bergilir. Jarum jam pendek menunjuk diantara angka sepuluh dan sebelas sedangkan jarum panjangnya menunjuk ke angka enam. Kokuto, Ichigo, dan Jin masih sibuk dengan tugasnya. Sedangkan Masamune, Keiji, dan Ieyasu sudah tertidur dengan TV yang masih menyala. Kokuto yang melihat para adik sudah menghening, akhirnya menghentikan pekerjaanya lalu berdiri.

"Mm? Ada apa Kokuto?" tanya Jin melihat Kokuto berdiri menatap ke tempat TV.

"Kalian, hentikan pekerjaannya. Kita bawa dulu mereka ke kamar," Kokuto menghampiri adiknya yang tertidur dengan _eyepatch_ mata kanannya yang sudah dilepas. Dengan penuh perhatian, ia menggendong pelan adik bermata satunya itu. Ichigo dan Jin yang melihat itu melempar pandang lalu melakukan hal yang sama. Jin mengangkat Ieyasu yang sudah membuka jaketnya yang ia pakai sejak masuk ke dalam rumah Masamune sedangkan Ichigo mengangkat Keiji dengan rambutnya yang panjang terurai karena ikat rambutnya yang sudah dilepas.

Dibawanyalah mereka kamar Masamune dan ditidurkannya mereka di ranjang besar biru Masamune. Jin dan Ichigo yang sudah menaruh adiknya di atas tempat tidur mulai menjauh meninggalkan mereka agar bisa tidur dengan tenang. Tetapi Kokuto masih memandangi adiknya yang tertidur. Ichigo yang melihat Kokuto masih di dalam bertanya, "Ada apa Kokuto?"

Kokuto dalam pesonanya mengelus lembut pipi Masamune. Masamune yang merasakan gelitik itu agak terbangun. Matanya terbuka sedikit dan melihat sebuah bayangan di atasnya. " _Bro... ther... what... are you... doing..._?" tanya Masamune lemas.

Kokuto mendekati Masamune—sangat dekat hingga hidung mereka saling bersentuhan. "Maafkan aku, _my little sister_...," Kokuto menyentuhkan bibirnya dengan bibir Masamune. Seketika Masamune terkejut dan membuka matanya lebar. "A—apa yang kau lakukan?" Masamune panik. Kokuto masih terdiam. Dia malah semakin agresif—diciumnya bibir adiknya itu lalu memasukan lidahnya kedalamnya. "Mm... hhh...," Masamune mulai merasa sesak.

Ichigo dan Jin yang melihat itu mulai mengerti dengan apa yang dilakukan Kokuto. Sementara Keiji dan Ieyasu yang merasa kasurnya bergerak mulai terbangun. Mereka terkejut begitu melihat Masamune yang ada di kanan mereka sedang dicium. Kokuto yang sedang dalam kesenangannya, melepas ciuman itu hingga membentuk suatu benang tipis dari lidah mereka. "Hah... hah... hah...," Masamune sedang berjuang menarik nafas.

"Ichigo, Jin... manjakan mereka," pinta Kokuto yang sedang memandangi adiknya. Jin dan Ichigo saling menatap satu sama lain lalu mengangguk.

"Masa—gyaa!" Keiji dan Ieyasu yang memanggil Masamune pun dibanting oleh kakaknya masing-masing. "Jin _-niisan_? – _nii-san_?" kedua adik panik melihat kakaknya menindih mereka di atasnya.

"Mereka memang manis di saat lemah ya?" tanya Kokuto yang sedang membuka baju Masamune. Masamune yang lemas membiarkan kakaknya membuka bajunya hingga ia telanjang di depannya. Dia mulai menciumi leher Masamune. "Ah~," desah Masamune lemah.

"Kau benar," setuju Jin tersenyum sinis pada adiknya. Sang adik yang ketakutan hanya bisa menahan agar kakaknya tidak mendekat padanya. Tapi apa daya, Jin berhasil mencium telinga Ieyasu sambil membuka bajunya perlahan.

Sementara Ichigo yang saling bertatapan dengan adiknya juga perlahan-lahan membuka baju Keiji. Keiji yang masih memiliki kekuatan sedikit, berusaha memberontak. Didorongnya Ichigo dengan sekuat tenaga agar menjauh. "Huh, memang dengan tenaga seperti ini, kau bisa melawanku?" Ichigo yang tidak mau kalah menggerakan tangannya ke dada Keiji. "Ah!" Keiji mendesah ketika dadanya diremas oleh Ichigo. "Punyamu besar juga. Aku tidak pernah menyadarinya," puji Ichigo di tengah-tengah dirinya memainkan dada Keiji. "He—hentikan!"

Kokuto yang melihat Ichigo kesusahan dalam membuat diam adiknya akhirnya turun tangan. "Dasar, kau tidak bisa menaklukan adikmu sendiri ya," ejeknya lalu menahan tangan kanan Keiji. "Ternyata, adikmu cukup kasar di saat seperti ini," Jin pun membantu Ichigo dalam 'menaklukan' Keiji dengan cara menahan tangan kiri Keiji. Keiji tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Sedangkan Masamune hanya melihat Keiji dengan lemas dan Ieyasu dengan ketakutan.

"Hah~ wajar saja. Diluar dia memang lembut. Tapi siapa sangka, dia juga selalu menolongku saat para _senpai_ tahun lalu mau menghajar aku dan Chad," kata Ichigo yang akhirnya dengan mudah membuka pakaian bahkan merobeknya—luar maupun dalam—hingga tubuh muda Keiji terlihat.

"Hentikan, _Niisan_!" Keiji berusaha sekuat tenaga melepas cengkraman Jin dan Kokuto.

"Wow, dadanya besar," puji Jin yang mendekatkan bibirnya ke puting Keiji. "Ichigo, yang besar ini bergoyang," Kokuto juga mendekatkan mulutnya ke dada Keiji.

"Tidak! Hentikan!" mendengar suara Keiji yang panik, Ieyasu dan Masamune juga semakin takut. "AH! Ja—ah! Jangan!" kedua lelaki yang menahan Keiji menjilati dan menghisap dada Keiji seperti sedang menyusui.

"Mungkin ini yang dimaksud kerja sama oleh Sousuke- _sensei_ ," ucap Jin ditengah-tengah hisapannya.

"Hei, kalian, itu milikku! Jangan diambil!" kata Ichigo marah sambil memasukan jarinya ke dalam Keiji. "AH!" desah Keiji.

"KEIJI!" seru Masamune dan Ieyasu khawatir. Mendengar seruan mereka, Jin mulai menggoda Ieyasu. "Hei, _My sun angel_ , sudah tak sabar ya? Jangan iri karena temanmu sedang dimanja. Nanti ada giliranmu kok." Mendengar ucapan itu, Ieyasu hanya bisa menangis. Kokuto pun melakukan hal yang sama pada Masamune, " _My beautiful dragon_ , Ichigo- _senpai_ sedang kesusahan menaklukan adiknya. Setelah adiknya tenang, selanjutnya kamu, ya." Masamune pun meneteskan air matanya.

"AH! _NII—SAAAN_!" Keiji sudah tak bisa melakukan apapun selain membiarkan Ichigo menyentuhnya lebih dalam. "Kau sudah tak sabar ya?" Ichigo pun mengeluarkan jarinya lalu bertanya pada teman-tenanya. "Bagaimana kawan? Dia ingin cepat-cepat."

"Serang!" seru kedua lelaki yang membantu Ichigo. Ichigo pun membuka lebar kaki Keiji dan memasukan kelaminnya ke dalam Keiji. "AH!" teriakan Keiji yang manis itu terdengar keras.

"Jadi semangat!" ucap Kokuto mendekap Masamune hingga dadanya tertekan kasar. "Ah!" Masamune merasakan sesuatu yang tak enak di dadanya.

"Lumayan juga adikmu, Ichigo," Jin memainkan dada Ieyasu dengan tangan yang satu dan tangannya yang lain memegang-pegang sensitif Ieyasu. "Jin... _nii- san..._ jangan...," tangis Ieyasu karena dirinya yang disentuh.

"Ayo, tambah lagi 'nyanyiannya'!" seru Ichigo yang mengandung arti. Jin dan Kokuto yang bersemangat mengangguk mengerti. Mereka pun memasukan benda yang sama pada adiknya masing-masing. "AH!" desah keduanya mendapatkan saat 'yang besar itu' bergerak di dalamnya.

"Ho~ suara kalian sangat manis!" puji ketiga kakak pada ketiga adiknya yang terus berteriak sekaligus mendesah akibat masuknya kelamin para kakak ke dalam diri mereka. " _NIISAN!_ " seru ketiganya yang tidak tahan dengan rasa sakit itu.

"Ya! Adikku yang manis~," Ichigo, Kokuto dan Jin bergerak semakin dalam. Sementara rintihan mereka semakin keras. Air mata mereka pun juga mengalir terus-menerus. Ke tiga pasangan tersebut saling mengeluarkan keringatnya masing-masing. "Keiji~! –Ieyasu~! –Masamune~!" panggil kakak-kakaknya dengan suara lembut nan dalam.

Ieyasu dan Masamune sudah tak bisa merespon apa-apa lagi—pikiran mereka mulai buyar. Sementara Keiji yang memiliki sedikit tenaga, memberontak kembali. Didorongnya Ichigo oleh tangannya yang sudah bebas sejak Masamune dan Ieyasu 'dimasuki' dengan sisa tenaganya. Tetapi Ichigo yang menyadarinya, langsung menahan Keiji dengan cepat. "Hee? Kau ingin berapa orang untuk menahan dirimu, _My perfect red rose_?" goda Ichigo dengan kepalanya yang bergerak ke leher Keiji dan menciuminya. "Ukh!" Keiji masih berusaha memberontak.

"Jin, Kokuto, sepertinya dia tidak senang kalau hanya satu laki-laki," kode Ichigo yang artinya mengajak Jin dan Kokuto bergabung.

"Wah, _one for three_?" ucap Jin yang lalu mengecup dahi Ieyasu. "Ieyasu, maaf ya. _Niisan_ ada urusan dengan temanmu," izin Jin yang bergerak ke sisi Keiji dengan tetap berada di 'dalam' Ieyasu. Begitu pula Kokuto yang mengecup mata kanan Masamune lalu meminta izin untuk membantu Ichigo. Masamune dan Ieyasu yang lemah melihat sedih Keiji yang mulai ditahan oleh kakak-kakaknya.

"Ah! HENTIKAN! TIDAK!" Keiji ketakutan begitu Kokuto dan Jin mendekat. Jarak dua pasangan yang tidak begitu jauh mempermudah Kokuto dan Jin untuk mendekat pada Keiji. Jin bergerak ke mulut Keiji dengan tangan kirinya mencubit-cubit puting Keiji sementara Kokuto meremas kasar bahkan menghisap juga menggigit dada Keiji yang satunya. "A—mmm! Mh!" Keiji tidak bisa berteriak karena mulutnya disambar oleh Jin dimana di dalamnya, lidahnya dilumat habis.

"Kalian, sebegitu tertariknya pada Keiji? Nafsunya...," kata Ichigo sambil terus memasukan kelaminnya pada Keiji.

"Sudahlah! Tak usah banyak omong! Cepat sampai klimaks!" perintah Kokuto ditengah-tengah hisapannya.

"Cih! Yah, namanya juga kakak dan adik. Keiji memiliki dada yang besar sedangkan 'punyaku' besar dan panjang," jelas Ichigo. Dengan satu dorongan yang kuat, "Yap! Sudah dipuncak!"

Mata Keiji terbuka lebar begitu merasakan dirinya sudah disentuh sangat dalam tetapi tidak bisa berteriak karena mulutnya yang ditahan. "Buah! Hah... hah...hah...," Jin melepas ciuman Keiji yang kelelahan itu. Terlihat wajahnya yang memerah dan sudah merasa lelah. Ieyasu dan Masamune diam ketakutan karena, semakin mereka melawan, maka semakin sakit rasanya.

"Oh, Keiji... tenanglah sayang... kakak ada disini...," ucap Ichigo sambil mengelus lembut Keiji yang berusaha menarik nafas sekaligus menangis. Kali ini, Keiji benar-benar tidak ada tenaga lagi.

"Ups! Ieyasu maaf tapi kakak harus membagikan sesuatu denganmu," kata Jin mengecup Ieyasu hingga terbentuklah 'cupang' di sekitar dada Ieyasu. Sementara Ieyasu terkejut saat 'muncratnya' air mani kakak di dalam dirinya. "AAAH!" serunya keras. "Maaf ya, Ieyasu." Ieyasu hanya mengangguk dengan senyum yang menyakitkan. Jin yang melihat itu malah tersentuh dan memeluk Ieyasu sedih. "Ieyasu... Ieyasu... Ieyasu...," bisiknya pelan di telinga adiknya yang mulai tak sadarkan diri.

Di paling kanan, Masamune dengan lemasnya memegang wajah kanan Kokuto yang terlihat bekas terbakar dan tanpa mata itu dengan lembut. " _Nii... sama..._ ," kata-kata itu membuat Kokuto tertegun. Dia memasang senyum terharu lalu meneteskan air mata. "Itulah...," ucap Kokuto dalam, "Itulah yang selalu ingin kudengar darimu, adikku...," Kokuto pun melepas air maninya dan membasahi seluruh privasi Masamune. "Ah!" seolah memasang wajah ikhlas, Masamune membiarkan ia 'menerima' semuannya.

Dan yang ditengah, dimana ' _uke_ 'nya tidak bisa diam dari tadi akhirnya menyerah. Ichigo mencium pipi Keiji lembut. "Tak apa, Keiji. Kita tanggung bersama ya," hibur Ichigo yang sebenarnya sama sekali tidak menghibur Keiji—malah semakin membuatnya menangis. Ichigo yang melihat itu pun akhirnya menangis, memeluk erat Keiji. "Maafkan _Niisan_ ~" lirihnya. Keiji yang mendengar kalimat itu membalas pelukan Ichigo. Di saat itu pula, "AH!" semburan air mani Ichigo menyentuh dalam Keiji—membasahi tempat tidur biru itu. Keiji dalam tangisnya, membiarkan semuanya masuk.

Sungguh... malam yang menyenangkan sekagus mengharukan untuk ke tiga pasangan yang nyatanya kakak-beradik. Ke tiga pasangan pun tertidur dalam satu tubuh.

" _Good nigth, My sweety sister~"_

* * *

 _ **EPILOG  
Special Valentine Day**_

* * *

" _Hei, kalian ingat?"_

" _Ingat apa?"_

" _Tiga hari lagi adalah hari valentin."_

" _Ah~"_

.

.

.

14 Febuari, tiga hari setelah kakak beradik itu bersenang-senang. Kelas Keiji dan temannya sudah ditata sedemikian rupa oleh Ichigo dan kedua temannya. Untuk membuat suatu kejutan yang luar biasa, Ichigo, Kokuto, dan Jin bersembunyi di luar jendela. Mereka juga sudah bersiap dengan pakaian rapi.

"Ichigo. Menurutmu, apa reaksi mereka?" bisik Jin yang sedang dalam 'misi' mengintip.

"Entahlah. Mereka juga belum datang," balas yang ditanya dengan berbisik pula.

"Oi kalian. Kalian tidak menyadari," Kokuto yang ikut misi penintipan mereka merinding, "APA KALIAN SUDAH GILA, HAH!?" serunya. Nyatanya, ketiga sejoli yang sudah semakin akrab itu sedang mengintip di lantai tiga di luar jendelanya.

"Kita 'kan greget," Jin dan Ichigo _nge-dab_.

"APA-APAAN POSE ITU!" teriak Kokuto yang merasa norak.

"Sst! Mereka datang!" peringat Jin yang melihat ketiga adiknya masuk ke kelas.

Mereka pun menunduk dan bersembunyi diluar jendela. Menunggu sejenak jawaban dan teriakan mereka, tiba-tiba,

"KYAAA! MANISNYA!" teriak tiga suara dari dalam. Ichigo, Jin, dan Kokuto tersenyum mendengarnya. Tetapi, "MOTOCHIKA! TERIMA KASIH!" bukannya sebutan nama kakaknya, malah orang lain yang disebut. Mendengar itu, Ichigo dan kedua temannya langsung melihat adegan yang terjadi.

 **JLEB!**

Pemandangan yang menyakitkan seolah pisau yang menusuk hati mereka. Yang disebut Motochika itu sedang dipeluk-peluk oleh ketiga perempuan itu.

" _FUCK_!" teriaklah mereka sampai tidak sadar dirinya mulai jatuh ke belakang. "UWA!" Ichigo, Kokuto, dan Jin bersiap mengadapi ajal.

Tapi,

"Oi, _niisan-tachi_. Memang kita tidak tahu kalau itu bunga dari kalian," ucap seseorang yang berhasil menangkap tangan kakaknya. Ketiga senpai itu pun selamat. Tetapi masih ada yang membuat mereka bingung.

"Tadi kalian menjebak kami?" kata Kokuto sedang merapikan dirinya.

Untungnya saat itu hanya dikelas hanya ada Keiji, Masamune, dan Ieyasu. Motochika yang menyadari dirinya akan jadi pengganggu pun keluar dari kelas. Disaat keadaan sudah sepi, ketiga perempuan itu pun mengeluarkan bunga mawar dari balik punggung mereka. Keiji menggigit mawar merah yang diberikan kakaknya sambil memberikan setangkai mawar hitam, Ieyasu menggigit mawar warna kuning dari kakaknya yang juga memberikan mawar warna putih, dan Masamune menggigit mawar biru dengan tangannya yang memberikan mawar warna ungu. Ketiganya berpose ala _senyorita_ eropa.

Melihat itu, Ichigo, Kokuto, dan Jin seolah mengerti. Mereka yang sudah siap dari rumah dengan pakaian rapi—seperti jas dan kemeja—juga memberikan pose sambil bertanya, " _Want to dance, senyorita_?"

Keiji, Masamune, dan Ieyasu melepas pakaiannya. Sebuah dress dengan rok pendek sepaha yang menggoda dipakai mereka. Ketiga kakak bersiul sedangkan ketiga adik bersiap ditempat. Entah darimana, musik yang berjudul ' _Ola! Arrancar Remix!_ ' menyala. Bukannya terkejut, mereka pun mulai menari di kelas yang sepi itu. Sebuah tarian yang disebut _Tango_.

Sementara diluar, Motochika dan guru bernama Sousuke serta beberapa temannya yang lainnya tersenyum melihat ketiga pasangan yang sedang menari.

"Sungguh? Kita biarkan mereka, _Sensei_?" tanya Motochika yang sedang melihat dicelah-celah pintu.

"Iya. Memang ini 'kerja sama' yang aku harapkan," jawab Sousuke—sang guru KAMVRET.

* * *

Ichigo, Kokuto, Jin : HAPP— *kepotong*

Me : *gila sendiri* IH, makasih loh, actingnya! Tadi itu manis!

Masamune, Ieyasu : APANYA YANG MANIS!?

Masamune : Kamvert ni author! Kasian tuh Keiji. Habis 'digituin' udah harus nari lagi.

Ieyasu : Benar tuh! Author jahat!

Me : Kyaaa! Keiji! Kau hadiah yang paling manis diantara para uke! *peluk-peluk Keiji*

Keiji : *senyum pasrah + sweatdrop*

Masamune, Ieyasu : ONORE, YOU THOR!

Jin : Gimana? Authornya malah asik sendiri. Mau dirayain ga ulang tahunnya?

Ichigo : Biarin aja. Lagi pula, si author lagi dimarahin sama uke-uke kalian.

Satu ucapan lagi, HAPPY VALENTINE DAY! Ngomong-ngomong, ini FF rate M pertamaku loh~ R&R?

Masamune : BANGGA GITU THOR!? WHAT A FUCKING AUTHOR AND HER FANFIC!

Me : Selagi di rate M, bisa ngomong kasar sepuasnya. BODO AMAT! *kabur*

Masamune : COME HERE YOU, BICTH! *ngejar*

Keiji : *merinding* FF rate M 'pertama' dia bilang... *pingsan*

Ieyasu : Keiji? Kau kenapa?

BYE BYE!


End file.
